


Crack the Whip

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Whipping, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Crack the Whip

The whip felt heavy in his hand. He hadn't realized how much upper body strength a man needed to wield it effectively. Remorselessly.

The leather of the handle was slightly worn where it had been held so many times before. He inhaled deeply, drawing the length of it under his nose. The scent was heady. Rich. Intoxicating. 

He closed his eyes and shivered, memories threatening to overwhelm him.

Draco lifted his arm slowly, rehearsing the movement before following through.

Pulling himself together, he walked into the play room, his boots clicking across the cold stone floor.

"No! Father, _please_."

_Crack_!


End file.
